1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid cleansing compositions suitable for topical application for cleansing the human body, such as the skin and hair. In particular, it relates to a stable, multiphase isotropic or gel type (hereinafter “isotropic”) personal cleansing composition with low reflectance that contains a petrolatum with a specific melting point range as the primary hydrophobic emollient.
2. Background of the Art
Commercially available liquid personal cleansing compositions i.e. shower gels, facial and hand cleansers that are rich in hydrophobic emollient oils are generally applied to simultaneously cleanse and moisturize the skin. Liquid crystalline cleansing compositions can structure substantial quantities of oils but are milky white in appearance which some users find unattractive. Isotropic cleansing compositions are often transparent or otherwise low in reflectance presenting an attractive appearance to many users but disadvantageously cannot structure substantial levels of hydrophobic emollients to yield a stable product for effective skin moisturization. A stable product is defined herein as having no noticeable phase separation under the stability test conditions described below. Surprisingly, a stable, multiphase isotropic structured cleansing composition was discovered that has both an attractive lower reflectance, can also structure substantial levels of petrolatum wherein the petrolatum has a melting point between 35 and 80 C and a minimum viscosity of 10,000 cps at 32 C (hereinafter “Petrolatum”) for effective moisturization and wherein the composition must be free of other hydrophobic emollients above specific levels to achieve its attractive appearance and unique Petrolatum particle size distribution.
Isotropic liquid cleansers are known that have hydrophobic emollient oils. U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,344 issued on Dec. 14, 1999 to Villa et al. discloses an isotropic cleansing composition having large oil droplets in the 1 to 500 micron range average diameter.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,854,293 and 6,066,608 issued on Dec. 29, 1998 and on May 23, 2000 to Glenn Jr. respectively disclose a moisturizing liquid personal cleansing emulsion with at least 10% of its lipophilic skin moisturizing agent droplets having a diameter of greater than 200 microns. Glenn Jr. further discloses the use of stabilizers selected from crystalline, hydroxyl-containing stabilizers, polymeric thickeners, C10-C18 diesters, amorphous silica or smectite clay.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,500 issued on Oct. 12, 1999 to Puvvada discloses a stable, isotropic liquid cleansing composition containing high levels of emollients equal to or in excess of the surfactant level. The composition further contains C2-C24 fatty acids and/or cationic polymers in a preferred embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,189 issued on Aug. 26, 1997 to Grieveson et al. discloses an isotropic, aqueous liquid cleansing and moisturizing composition with a thickened benefit agent having a weight average particle size in the range of 50 to 500 microns and an optional structuring agent selected from clays, fatty acids and derivatives thereof, cross-linked polyacrylates, polyvinylpyrrolidone, natural gums, polysaccharide derivatives, polyols, polyol esters and inorganic salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,098,180 issued on Aug. 29, 2006 to Ganopolsky et al. discloses an isotropic cleansing composition containing anionic and amphoteric surfactants, and a hydrophobically modified crosslinked, anionic acrylic copolymer.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0121925 published on Jun. 24, 2004 to Harmalker discloses a stable isotropic cleansing composition containing anionic and amphoteric surfactants, xanthan and guar gum thickeners, and dispersed phase suspended particles of conditioning agents in the 200-2500 micron diameter range and with a clarity of less than or equal to 20 NTU of the continuous phase absent the particles. The particles consist of gums, gelatins or the like and may contain oil(s) within the particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,084,104 issued on Aug. 1, 2006 to Martin et al. discloses an isotropic cleansing composition containing anionic and amphoteric surfactants, a hydrophobically modified crosslinked, anionic acrylic copolymer thickener, volatile silicone conditioners and humectants.